Lyla Park
Lyla Park (born October 1, 1999) is the best friend of Sean Diaz and a student at Peacock High School in Life is Strange 2. : For the image gallery, click here. Personality Lyla is witty and likes to make all sorts of dirty jokes. She cares a lot about her best friend Sean, and gets really worried when thinking about them going to different colleges and him forgetting about her. The two text each other almost every day (up until the events of "Roads" happen.) Through her correspondences with Sean, we can deduce that she has a lot of mood swings. She also suffers from , which only gets worse after Sean and Daniel leave Seattle. Appearance Lyla wears yellow hi-top sneakers; distressed black skinny jeans; and a dark grey sweater with yellow, white, and red symbolism. Her nails are painted teal, and she wears a black ring on her right pointer finger. While walking home from school with Sean, she wears a grey backpack with white patterns on its straps and a red zipper accessory. Background Lyla is into skateboarding just like her best friend Sean. When he asks her via text message if she's "ready to grind," she replies that she's got her new wheels and will see him at the park. She seems to enjoy skateboarding as she tells Sean she will be there an hour before his proposed meeting time. Her interest in skateboarding is also supported by page 5 in Sean's journal where he has sketched her hanging out with two guys, one of which holds a skateboard. She is a fan of a punk-rock band called "Misty Mice"This is a fictional band, but it might be a reference to an existing one which is unclear as of now.. When Sean tells her he is working on a school night (Monday) just so he can buy a Misty Mice ticket for her birthday, she reacts with complete excitement. The gig takes place on her birthday (October 1st) at The Late Bar which is situated at 203 1st & Pike Street, Seattle. (Wiki editor note: Will check with asset artist if "Ghoul Days" on the ticket asset is a support band or an extension of the band's name.) Like Sean, Lyla also has a job. She seems to work in a coffee shop or other drink-serving outlet as she complains to Sean in a text conversation that a customer wants another mocha. In a text message, she mentions to Sean that "Anna" wants to go to "the big game." It is unknown how they know Anna or how close they are to her. Lyla may be somewhat of a bad influence on Sean as he blames her for being late to school. Like Sean, she appears to enjoy recreational drug use, but she may partake in this more than Sean as he calls her a "stoner" in a text. Lyla is the one who takes charge of sorting the supply of weed for Eric's cabin party. Sean also comments that she eats too much, which could be linked to "the munchies" - a common side-effect of smoking pot. Lyla suffers from insomnia and receives sleeping pills from her therapist, as discovered by reading her conversation with Sean on page 10 of his journal. Daniel Diaz seems to have a crush on Lyla, and Lyla playfully calls Daniel her boyfriend and her favorite Diaz. She scolds Sean when he's being mean to Daniel. Episode One - "Roads" Lyla comes off the school bus shortly after Sean and approaches him from behind. She asks Sean if he has heard back from Jenn Murphy, then takes his phone and reads his last message to Jenn aloud. Then she sends Jenn another text from Sean's phone as part of her "matchmaker magic". They start walking down the street and chat about the upcoming party, which Sean is somewhat reluctant to attend. After he gets a message from Esteban Diaz, Lyla says that it's good Sean's father is looking out for him. Lyla then receives a message from Jenn, saying that she can't wait to see her and Sean at the party. Sean asks Lyla for advice on what to wear, but she just replies with "a condom". They then pass Brett, who calls them "lovebirds", and Lyla throws an insult back at him. The two friends finally reach the Diaz household and sit down in the yard. Sean tells Lyla to be careful after she takes out a pack of cigarettes since his father busted him in the past. Lyla replies that Sean's father wouldn't bust her since he loves her, and offers a cigarette to Sean, which he can accept or refuse. Take one= Take one Sean remarks that it's okay to smoke on a Friday and takes a few puffs, then blames Lyla for making him smoke. They agree to make sure Sean doesn't smoke any weed tonight. |-|Refuse= Refuse Sean says that track stars aren't supposed to smoke and that he'll get another chance at the party. Lyla says she will remember this. Lyla then proceeds to write a "party list" on Sean's left hand, which includes a crude drawing of a sperm with a happy face. Sean can comment on this drawing: Good drawing.= Good drawing. Sean sarcastically says that Daniel's art teacher would be impressed, and she will respond by playfully calling him a pretentious artist. |-|That's a penis?= That's a penis? Sean says that Lyla must never have seen a penis if she thinks that it looks like that. She will respond that he shouldn't go there because she is ten times more likely to 'score' that night than he is. Shortly after she is done, a plane flies above them and Lyla ponders what will happen to them after graduation. She asks Sean whether they will stay best friends. Always be friends.= Always be friends. Sean remarks that they will find a way to always be friends, and Lyla will agree and say the two of them are Freakin' Fighters. |-|No es posible sister.= No es posible sister. Sean jokingly says that with the current state of the country, a dirty Mexican hanging out with an Asian chick like her will get them deported. The first and third dialogue choices in this conversation can be referenced at the end of Episode One if Sean chooses to examine the ashtray and call Lyla in the Three Seals Motel. Lyla says that it's getting late and hugs Sean before leaving to get ready for the party. They arrange to talk on Skype once Sean is packed. Shortly after Sean enters the house, Daniel Diaz asks him about Lyla and mentions that she suggested going to the movies together. While gathering items, Sean can make an inner comment about hurrying up, otherwise, Lyla will "send him a hundred messages". Sean and Lyla talk on Skype after he gets ready for the party. If Sean decides to leave the music playing before starting the call, Lyla will say the tune is nice. The two friends talk about Jenn Murphy and how Sean is going to behave with her, Suddenly, Daniel runs into the room and shows Sean the fake blood he made using corn syrup and coloring. Daniel and Lyla wave hello to each other before Sean drags him out of the room, much to Lyla's disappointment. Sean can apologize or say that Daniel isn't always cute. A few seconds later, Lyla tells Sean that Jenn just posted a picture of herself on her wall. If Sean decides to check it, he will be surprised; he can optionally comment on it with a "<3" or a "LOL". They talk for a bit more until Sean notices something outside and runs away, leaving Lyla confused. Although she initially believes Sean has ghosted her and prepares for the party on her own, Lyla texts Sean in worry after seeing cop cars gathered down his street. Fifteen minutes later, Lyla discovers from the news channel that Sean's father, Esteban Diaz, was involved in a shooting. After sending distressed messages to Sean late into the night, Lyla is contacted by Sean twice before he cuts off contact, once at midnight and once the following morning, informing her that his father is dead and that he and Daniel are on the run. Over the next few nights, Lyla's insomnia combined with her stress over Sean's disappearance prevents her from sleeping at all, during which she texts Sean offering support and begging for him to contact her. After Sean's phone finishes charging at the Three Seals Motel, Lyla sees Sean's online status at 1 AM and implores him to call her back. Call Lyla.= Call Lyla. Both on the verge of tears, Lyla and Sean talk about Sean's whereabouts, his willingness to return, and the status of their friendship before Sean ends the call. After watching an old Christmas home video, Sean throws the phone into the ocean, writing Lyla's number down in his sketchbook. |-|Don't call Lyla.= Don't call Lyla. Sean chooses to not call Lyla with the intention of keeping her out of trouble. After watching an old Christmas home video, Sean throws the phone into the ocean, writing Lyla's number down in his sketchbook. Relationships Friends * Sean Diaz (best friend) - Lyla enjoys spending time with Sean, and doesn't want their friendship to end. She will be happy if Sean tells her that they will stay best friends forever. If Sean jokes about their friendship being a no-go due to ethnic differences, Lyla says she loves him anyway. She later helps him get ready for the party by writing up a list of items and reassuring him that everything will go well. * Daniel Diaz (friend) - Lyla often jokes about how Daniel is her boyfriend, presumably because Daniel seems to have an actual crush on Lyla. She's inclined to invite Daniel to hang out with her and Sean when the situation allows, such as movie nights. She sticks up for Daniel if Sean is being too mean to him. Memorable Quotes Theory/Speculation While she is genuinely concerned about Sean and Daniel's safety, it is possible that Lyla is working as an informant for police to try to bring them into custody. This is evidenced by her dialogue with Sean at the end of Episode One should he choose to call her before throwing away his phone. She claims to know he is innocent and attempts to guilt him into returning, which are manipulation tactics often used with fugitives in real life when they are contacted by loved ones working with police. Another interpretation of this scene is that Lyla and Sean are good enough friends that she trusts him on his word despite the evidence against him. Trivia *Upon examining a poster advertising a Halloween arts and crafts festival, Sean comments that "Lyla would love that...", indicating that she likes arts and crafts. *The dialog choices that Sean made with Lyla at the beginning of the game are both referenced in the Three Seals Motel if Sean decides to call her one last time. **Examining the ashtray on the balcony: ***If he smoked a cigarette with Lyla, he will say, "The cigarette with Lyla seems like miles away." ***If he refused the cigarette, he will say, "Track stars aren't supposed to smoke...yeah...couldn't care less now." referencing his excuse to Lyla. **After telling Lyla he's never going to see her again: ***If he said, "Always be friends," at the start of the game, she will say, "What about the best freaking fighters ever? Is that over?" to which Sean responds, "Sorry Lyla, shit changes." ***If he said, "No es possible," at the start of the game, she will say, "I thought the dirty Mexican and Asian chick story would last forever," to which Sean responds, "Sorry Lyla, shit changes." Notes ru:Лайла Парк pt-br: Lyla Category:Season 2 Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 1: Roads Characters Category:Seattle Residents